Unexpected Developments
by Jeromine
Summary: TRADUCTION de SLAYER OF DESTINY. Après différents évènements dans le Département des Mystères, Harry apprend des nouvelles choquantes. Toute sa vie est sur le point de changer, et Lucius Malfoy obtient une nouvelle chance pour trouver l'amour. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un.**

Harry gémit en se frottant les tempes à cause d'une migraine de plus en plus forte. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il l'avait su, il l'avait sentit aussitôt la nuit même, il avait senti le changement dans son corps et sa magie. Il l'avait compris sans avoir besoin de l'entendre, mais il fallait encore être sûr, donc aller vérifier.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a réussi à sortir comme ça, l'Ordre le surveillait constamment, il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas éternuer sans qu'un d'entre eux soit au courant. Il les avait guetté et avait utilisé ses connaissances du quartier pour s'échapper. Mondingus et Fred Weasley devaient normalement discuter pendant quelques instant lors du changement de quart, où Ding donnait à Fred toutes les nouvelles marchandises nécessaires aux jumeaux, c'était le moment idéal pour partir. Il s'était glissé à l'arrière de la maison, à travers une fenêtre et s'était hâté de descendre la rue. Il avait utilisé l'argent volé aux Dursleys pour prendre le bus puis le train en direction de Londres.

À partir de là, il avait fait son chemin de mémoire pour St Mungo, en utilisant sa capuche pour couvrir son visage. Il s'est frayé un chemin vers le bon service, et c'est avec embarras qu'il a pu voir un médecin et une infirmière qui avaient confirmé ses soupçons.

"M. Potter ... Je suppose que c'est un choc," a dit l'infirmière avec hésitation en lui tapotant le dos.

"Juste un peu. Vous ... vous ne pouvez en parler à personne, n'est ce pas?" Demanda Harry, en cherchant désespérément à organiser son esprit pour penser.

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas en parler, nous sommes liés par notre magie pour que nous ne puissions pas divulger d'informations concernant nos patients. Même à la presse." Lui assura le médecin. Harry souria en se couvrant le visage et il réfléchi. "M. Potter, voulez-vous interrompre la grossesse?"

"NON!" s'exclama Harra en tournant ses yeux horrifiés vers le médecin qui leva les mains.

"Très bien, compte tenu de votre réaction, je devais vérifier. Ok Mr Potter voulez-vous discuter des détails de la grossesse?"

"Je suppose que ... ce serait bien sûr préférable," répondit Harry en souriant faiblement tout en s'asseyant sur le lit d'où il a accepté les brochures que l'infirmière avait convoqué.

"Très bien alors, selon mon sort vous êtes actuellement à 10 semaines de grossesse, cela fait deux mois et demi. Lors de la conception, votre magie a formé une matrice magique pour soutenir le bébé. Cela agira comme le ventre d'une femme. Ensuite, M. Potter, une grossesse masculine est un peu plus fragile qu'une grossesse féminine, vous devez prendre soin de vous et du bébé. Je vais vous donner un régime alimentaire que vous devez suivre, vous devez également éviter le stress autant que possible. Maintenant, avez-vous des nausées matinales? "

"Oui, énormément," Harry soupira alors qu'il feuilletait les brochures.

"Bon et bien je peux vous donner une potion qui aidera à les soulager, mais elle ne vous en débarrassera pas complètement bien que les nausées devraient commencer à s'arrêter rapidement. Lorsque vous serez à douze semaines de grossesse, nous pourrons faire un scan pour entendre les battements du cœur du bébé... "

"Je vais être en mesure d'entendre les battements de son cœur?" demanda Harry en sentant une secousse de bonheur dans sa poitrine à l'idée.

"Oui, Monsieur Potter vous pourrez. Euh, je suis désolé de le demander, mais le père?" Le docteur attira son regard. "En cas de grossesse masculine vous êtes désigné comme le porteur, l'autre le père,"

"Oh ... Je ne pense pas que le père ... sera heureux de cette nouvelle," dit Harry avec hésitation en se mordant la lèvre.

"Ah Mr Potter ... Je suis désolé, mais ... la loi vous oblige à en informer le père de l'enfant, que ce soit en face ou par le biais d'une lettre,« dit le médecin en le regardant. Harry pâlit et sentit la migraine qui avait commencé à belle et bien prendre ses aises. "Bien, Mr Potter, je pense que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, si vous avez des questions, venez me les poser directement, voici une liste de livres qui vous sera utile. Vous pouvez les commander par hibou à Fleury et Bott, ils veilleront à la discrétion de leur client. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour le scan. Allez vous reposer Mr Potter, c'est extrêmement important pour vous deux. Voici également votre régime alimentaire, je vous vois dans deux semaines." Dit le docteur avec un sourire.

"Merci Docteur."

Harry lui sourit faiblement en récupérant toutes ses affaires, il tira sa capuche sur son visage et se glissa hors de l'hôpital.

_ Lucius / Harry_

Harry était assis dans sa chambre d'hôtel, occupé à la lecture d'un des dizaines de livres qu'il avait reçu de Fleury et Bott. Après avoir commandé les premiers livres, on lui avait envoyé un catalogue. Il avait commandé plus de livres ainsi que quelques vêtements pour essayer de le rendre plus réel. Après avoir quitté St-Mungp, il avait hésité puis s'était rendu sur Diagon Alley. Un rapide arrêt par Gringotts lui avait permis d'avoir son anneau de seigneurie Potter, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait accéder à ses voûtes dans tout établissement sorciers. Quelques mots rapides avec le gobelin qui s'était occupé de lui lui avait permis d'avoir une adresse d'un hôtel de luxe discret dans Mathos Alley, juste à coté de Diagon Alley.

Il avait réservé une chambre où, comme promis, le réceptionniste avait à peine cligné des yeux à son nom. Puis il s'était surtout enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses livres une fois qu'il les a reçu. Il a commandé au room service de la nourriture et des boissons, ne voulant pas se montrer trop souvent au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait repéré, mais il doutait que l'Ordre soit à sa recherche en ce moment.

Trois jours après avoir eu la confirmation de ses soupçons, il avait passé presque huit heures sur la rédaction de la lettre qu'il doit légalement envoyé. I a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il a dû réécrire la lettre, ne sachant absolument pas comment dire au père ... Cette nouvelle. Il a écrit à plusieurs autres personnes pour les informer de ce qui s'est passé, mais il connaissait à l'avance leurs réponses. Alors les lettres qu'il avait commencé à écrire à Hermione, Ron, Siruis, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, les jumeaux et même Tonks étaient toutes posées sur la table, encore inachevé, en attendant qu'il se décide à leurs dire.

Il s'est résigné aussitôt au régime alimentaire que le médecin lui avait donné, l'hôtel lui avait fourni sans savoir pourquoi il lui fallait. Il était actuellement assis sur le confortable canapé de sa chambre, à grignoter des bâtonnets de concombre plongé dans de la glace fondue aux citrons - cela lui avait fait faire une légère pause pour s'assurer que ça serait amener à lui - et à lire l'exact développement du bébé quand on frappa à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il ferma son livre et prit sa baguette, car personne ne devrait frapper à sa porte, il n'avait rien commandé et personne ne savait qu'il était là.

Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était assis en léger état de panique en espérant que la personne qui a frappé disparaîtrait s'il n'entendait rien à l'intérieur quand il y eu une nouvelle série de coups plus durs avant qu'une voix effroyablement familière lui parvint à travers la porte.

"Potter! Potter, je sais que tu es là! Ouvre la porte!" En dépit de la voix familière qu'il entendit, elle sonnait très différente de celle qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre. La supériorité du ton avait disparu pour laisser place à une tonalité réellement troublée et inquiète. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit cette différence ou tout simplement l'instinct, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir, il avait déverrouillé la porte et l'ouvrit pour trouver de l'autre coté un homme exceptionnellement en désordre et les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu.. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer", dit Harry après quelques instants en se dévisageant. Hochant la tête brusquement, l'homme se ressaisit visiblement et entra dans la pièce, se frayant un chemin vers le canapé où il s'assit lourdement quand Harry a reverrouillé la porte. "Comment m'as tu trouvé?" demanda Harry aussi calmement que possible.

"Le bébé, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve, il est relié à ma magie vu que je suis le père, cela a agi comme un sort de traçage et ça m'a amener ici." a-t-il expliqué comme si c'était évident. Harry voulait vraiment s'asseoir mais le canapé avait seulement deux place et il n'était pas prêt à s'asseoir à coté de lui pour le moment. "J'ai été choqué, je pensais que tu te serais caché au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, c'est une chance que je te trouve."

"Personne d'autre que le médecin qui m'a vu le sait," soupira Harry. "Si tu es ici pour me dire de me débarrasser de lui alors tu as perdu ton voyage parce que je ..."

"Quoi? Tu crois que je le ferais ... non ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici."

"Alors, pourquoi es tu ici Lucius? Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas l'obligation envers l'un de nous, j'ai juste été obligé de te le dire à cause de la loi, c'est tout." Dit Harry avec méfiance en se demandant pourquoi il était là, bien que l'explosion qu'il a reçu à l'idée de se débarrasser du bébé lui fait espéré que, malgré ses paroles, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il pouvait le penser.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse parti de la vie du bébé?" Demanda Lucius, ses yeux d'argent se mettant à clignoter.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Lucius, ce n'est pas exactement une situation dans laquelle je pensais me retrouver. J'ai seize ans, je suis enceint alors qu'il y a six mois je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceint, je me cache dans une foutue chambre d'hôtel car si les membres de l'Ordre me trouvent ils voudront que je me débarrasse du bébé, si un mangemort me voit je me retrouverais devant Voldemort avant de pouvoir crier ! Je suis du genre à improviser!" s'écria Harry avant que des larmes d'horreur brillent dans ses yeux quand il pense à tout ce qui est contre lui. Lucius le regarda pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se mette sur ses pieds et attrapa Harry pour l'asseoir, en gardant sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'il s'assied sur la table basse avec élégance.

"Je pense que nous avons commencé d'une mauvaise manière, compréhensible, mais toujours mauvaise. Je ne suis pas ici pour te dire de te débarrasser du bébé, je voudrais faire partie de ta vie et celle du bébé et je suis venu pour voir si tu me permettrais de.." Lucius parla doucement, ses yeux balayant le visage d'Harry presque désespérément.

"Ne mens pas, le bébé je peux comprendre mais je ne suis rien de plus qu'un incubateur pour toi en ce moment," renifla Harry sans joie, ne se permettant pas le moindre espoir.

"Harry! Tu n'es pas un incubateur pour moi! Tu sais dans quelle pièce nous étions, tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit. 'C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aimais pas Malfoy et qu'il n'a pas envie de toi, Harry, c'est la salle du désir'. J'ai fais des recherches Harry, toute personne qui va là-bas affiche le niveau du désir qu'ils éprouvent pour la personne la plus importante dans leur cœur la prochaine fois qu'ils la voient. As tu vraiment pensé que je ne voulais pas de toi ? La magie ne peut pas mentir." Lucius sourit faiblement.

"Ton mariage", fit remarquer Harry, Lucius grogna.

"Oui, un mariage arrangé à une musaraigne de femme, que je touche le moins possible de peur d'être gelé. Draco a été conçu pour notre nuit de noce avec des potions et nous n'avons pas dormi dans la même suite depuis, non pas que nous ayons couché ensemble cette nuit-là, elle demanda une chambre éloignée après. J'ai assez de preuves de ses affaires pour divorcer, je ne pensais pas avoir une bonne raison d'agir avant, "a admis Lucius doucement, en hésitant juste avant de toucher Harry, ses yeux cherchant à voir s'il allait bien. Prenant une bouffée d'air, Harry leva la main et l'a appuyé sur la plus grande sur sa joue, fermant les yeux sur la touche qui avait brûlé son esprit depuis leur moment ensemble.

"Draco?" Harry demanda doucement.

"Il va s'en remettre, il a toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais Narcissa pouvait déjà à peine attendre qu'il ne naisse, un autre enfant aurait été impossible", Lucius secoua la tête avec colère, sa main brossant doucement et inconsciemment la joue d'Harry.

«Alors que faisons nous maintenant?" Demanda Harry avec hésitation.

"Eh bien d'abord, je crois que nous te sortons de cette ... comment est-ce que tu as dis ... ah oui ' foutue chambre d'hôtel', mon frère a une maison en Grèce aimerais tu y aller?"Demanda Lucius avant de froncer les sourcils à l'expression sur le visage de Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. "Si tu ne veux pas il y a d'autres endroits où nous pouvons aller. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier aller dans un endroit privé, mais je ..." Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, faisant rire Harry quand il appuya un doigt sur les lèvres de Lucius pour arrêter la légère tirade.

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste ... personne ne m'a jamais vraiment demandé si je voulais faire quelque chose avant," admit Harry calmement. Lucius appuya sur son visage pour lui faire rencontrer ses yeux.

"Harry, je ne vais pas te donner d'ordres, nous sommes égaux, quelle que soit la relation que tu veux de moi,_ nous _ferons des choix, à moins que je ne pense vraiment que c'est pour votre sécurité", a promis Lucius, faisant rire Harry à la dernière partie. "Quoi? Ta sécurité et celle du bébé sont mes préoccupations numéro un",

"Merci, donc la Grèce? Je n'ai jamais été hors du pays avant," dit Harry pensivement.

"Alors, nous allons définitivement quitter le pays. Mon frère a une belle maison en Grèce sur une petite île avec un village proche. Mais j'ai aussi une maison en Italie et une en France dont Narcissa ne sait rien, ce qui nous permettrait d'être parfaitement sûr, c'est ton choix", a expliqué Lucius en se rasseyant pendant qu'il parlait. Harry le regarda, pensif, alors qu'il ramassait son bol et a grignoté un bâton de concombre distraitement. Il a voulu habituer son corps à des collations régulières comme indiqué et il avait à peine commencé à manger quand Lucius frappa. "Je suppose que tu as des envies?" Demanda Lucius amusé.

"Quoi?" Il a demandé, confus.

"Je ne pense pas que des bâtonnets de concombre et de la glace est un mélange normal, sauf s'il s'agit d'une coutume moldue étrange?" Lucius sourit, faisant capturer le souffle d'Harry à la vue.

"Euh ... oui, c'est un désir, ça a débuté hier, le médecin m'a dit d'aller avec ce que je croyais que mon corps avait envie et besoin. Oh ... je peux avoir un scan dans une semaine pour entendre le bébé, si nous quittons le pays ce sera un problème? " Harry se mordit la lèvre.

"Harry, je vais t'amener un guérisseur privé, le mieux que je peux trouver, il viendra à nous," Lucius gloussa.

"Oh, tu n'as pas à faire ce que je peux ..."

"Harry, toi et le bébé allez obtenir seulement le meilleur à partir de maintenant, tu va juste devoir t'y habituer,» dit Lucius fermement. Harry rougit et essaya de détourner le regard, mais Lucius tourna son visage. "Harry je ne suis pas là juste pour le bébé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi depuis ce jour, je voudrais bien avoir une relation avec toi, pour que nous soyons une famille."

"Une famille ... J'aime le son de ça," Harry sourit largement, une de ses mains saisit le poignet de Lucius et le posa sur son estomac gonflé. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi non plus, et non pour des raisons évidentes",

"Alors, tu vas me donner une chance?" Demanda Lucius avec espoir.

"Ne me blesse pas," dit Harry sérieusement, disant tout à Lucius dans ces quelques mots.

"Jamais intentionnellement, et je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour y remédier si je gâche tout involontairement," Lucius a juré avant de brosser leurs lèvres fermement dans la promesse. Harry soupira dans le baiser et s'est pressé plus près de Lucius, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, comme ils se sont embrassés doucement, des promesses, des sentiments et de l'espoir ont été échangées dans le baiser. Lentement Lucius s'est tiré vers l'arrière, mais a pressé plusieurs baisers légers sur les lèvres dont il avait rêvé.

"Et je ne vais pas te faire du mal intentionnellement, jamais.» Chuchota Harry juste assez fort pour que Lucius entende contre ses lèvres, ses yeux verts s'ouvrir pour répondre aux yeux argent surpris qui ramollirent et revelèrent ce qu'il avait soupçonné. "La Grèce sonne bien," dit Harry après quelques instants à simplement regarder l'autre. Il a fallu une seconde pour que Lucius comprenne avant qu'il ne sourit.

"La Grèce alors. Veux tu attendre jusqu'à demain ou y aller maintenant?" Demanda Lucius.

"Je préfère y aller maintenant, je veux réduire les risques que l'Ordre ne me trouve" soupira Harry.

"Ok, termines ta crème de concombre et la glace pendant que j'emballe tes affaires", Lucius sourit à Harry, l'embrassant doucement avant de se reculer et tirer sur sa baguette. Au moment où il a terminé de mettre toutes les affaires que Harry avait déballé de nouveau dans sa malle, Harry avait fini son casse-croûte et avait entassé tous les livres qu'il avait achetés sur la table et placé le sac d'affaires supplémentaires qu'il avait achetées. "C'est quoi tout ça?" Il a demandé en revenant s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le canapé, la malle rétrécie dans sa poche.

"Les choses que j'ai acheté, le docteur a conseillé des livres et Fleury et Bott m'a envoyé un catalogue de vente par hibou, donc j'ai commandé deux ou trois autres choses," dit Harry en rougissant au regard curieux de Lucius.

"Puis-je?" Demanda Lucius en ramassant le sac. Au hochement de tête de Harry, il s'empressa de regarder à l'intérieur en levant un sourcil, il a sorti les trois éléments et les a posés sur ses genoux. Une paire de petits chaussons blancs pour bébé, un bavoir vert avec un serpent blanc mignon dessus et un ours jaune en peluche moelleux.

"J'avais besoin de quelques affaires en plus des livres pour le rendre réel, je ne veux pas acheter trop au cas où ça lui porterait malheur mais je voulais certaines choses," Harry en rougissant dans une teinte plus foncée de rouge.

"Je les aime, le bavoir en particulier, et nous avons beaucoup d'autres que nous pouvons acheter ensemble", Lucius gloussa, frottant la fourrure douce de l'ours.

"Je voulais qu'il ait quelque chose de son papa, quand je l'ai vu que je ne pouvais pas résister. Tu as fait ça avant, au moins tu sais de quoi nous avons besoin" Harry sourit à Lucius avant de froncer les sourcils quand il a vu le regard sur son visage.

"Narcissa a engagé quelqu'un pour acheter toutes les choses dont Draco aurait besoin et un elfe de maison s'occupait de lui quand il est né. Entre elle et mon père, j'ai très peu vu Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque huit ans", Lucius a admis tranquillement en regardant l'ours. Harry prit le visage de Lucius avec sa main et lui a tourné pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

"Nous allons acheter toutes les choses dont le bébé va avoir besoin, et je refuse d'avoir un elfe de maison pour élever mon bébé,» Harry se renfrogna mais ses yeux brillaient gaiement.

«Tout nous-mêmes?" Demanda Lucius en commençant à sourire.

"Oui, tout, soit par catalogue ou en faisant du shopping,» Harry hocha la tête.

"Ça a l'air parfait», Lucius soupira, tirant l'arrière de la tête de Harry et l'embrassa profondément. Harry ferma les yeux et sombra dans le bonheur dans le baiser permettant à Lucius d'accéder à sa langue quand il courut sa langue sur ses lèvres. Lucius passa sa langue sensuellement dans la bouche d'Harry, taquiner sa langue avec la sienne et profiter de la chance d'embrasser et de toucher Harry comme il l'avait rêvé depuis leur première fois ensemble avant de se replier avec un léger baiser persistant. "Tu as un goût délicieux," Lucius soupira contre les lèvres de Harry, le faisant rire.

"Je dois avoir le goût d'un mélange de concombre et citron vert»,

"Et tu es délicieux," Lucius sourit en appuyant sur un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de se retirer à contrecœur. «Es-tu prêt à aller maintenant Amour ?" Demanda Lucius.

"Oui, comment allons-nous y arriver?" Demanda Harry debout en mettant ses chaussures et son manteau de suite.

"Mon anneau va nous permettre de transplaner à travers les salles avec vous, toutes les propriétés sont charmé pour permettre aux Malfoy d'entrer. Nous irons là-bas et puis je vais envoyer un hibou à l'hôtel pour leur dire que tu les as quitté, ainsi qu'à mon avocat pour entamer une procédure de divorce, il attendait de le faire depuis des années", a expliqué Lucius pendant qu'il rétréci les livres de Harry et le sac et les glissa dans sa poche.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire?" Harry se mordit la lèvre quand il a terminé de mettre son manteau et regarda Lucius, incertain.

"Harry, tu m'offre une chance au bonheur, d'avoir ma propre famille, de l'amour, par opposition à un froid, solitaire, mariage non désiré à une femme dont je n'ai jamais été attiré, que je n'ai jamais aimé, qui n'a pas de personnalité et qui n'a même pas attendu quatre mois avant que nous soyons mariés pour qu'elle ne commence à me tromper" dit Lucius fermement en marchant vers Harry.

"Mais tu as dit Draco a été conçue pendant votre ... oh," Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Lucius tristement.

"Ne me plains pas Harry," Lucius se détourna, se sentant humilié d'avoir avoué ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne à haute voix.

"Je ne te plains Lucius, je ne ferais jamais ça. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est que tu avais un mariage malheureux et je suis en colère en ton nom et dégoûté par elle. Je suis aussi complètement abasourdi qu'elle pouvait tricher avec toi, que n'importe qui voudrait, "Harry sourit en prenant les mains de Lucius.

"Harry ..." Lucius fit une pause avant de soudainement enrouler ses bras autour de Harry et l'embrassa avec acharnement et passion, sa langue sabrer la bouche d'Harry et en tournant le baiser légèrement humide, mais pas moins émotionnellement puissant. Harry laissa échapper un petit halètement avant de saisir le haut des bras de Lucius et rendre le baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Enfin Lucius recula et regarda amusé Harry qui cligna des yeux verts vitrés sur lui.

"Wow ... quelle que soit ce qui a causé ça, dis le moi et je me souviendrai de ne pas l'utiliser contre toi en public," Harry respirait ne lâchant pas les bras de Lucius, de peur de faire quelque chose de gênant, comme s'évanouir.

"Tu ... es ... parfait", dit Lucius en divisant chaque mot de la phrase avec un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

"Pas vraiment, mais je te remercie," Harry eut un petit rire en caressant la joue de Lucius tendrement.

"Tu l'es. La chose que je crains le plus est d'avoir une autre relation, mais tout type de relation serait mieux que ce que j'ai vécu les seize dernières années. Bien que je sois certes un peu possessif et jaloux avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me rassures. "Lucius sourit à Harry.

"Je ne crois pas en la tromperie, Lucius. Et sachant ce que je sais maintenant, je voudrais surtout pas te faire de mal comme ça!" dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

"Je te remercie. Je veux que tu saches que malgré tout j'ai eu un peu d'amants, juste au moment où la solitude est devenue trop forte et tu ... Tu es la première fois où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être désiré. Même sans le bébé, je veux une vie avec toi, je pensais juste que je n'aurais pas eu une chance ", Lucius admis.

"Cela fait deux d'entre nous," Harry eut un petit rire.

"Viens amour, es-tu prêt?" Lucius soupira, étreignant le corps de Harry contre le sien.

"Prêt", Harry posa ses propres bras autour de Lucius et ferma les yeux à la sensation d'apparation.

* * *

Slayer Of Destiny me permet de traduire ses fictions donc chaque review seront transmises à elle directement traduite par moi :)

CyBer D'ArDant a accepté de me corriger ! C'est la deuxième fois que je corrige ce chapitre pour essayer de le rendre le plus français possible donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez un message pour dire qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre.

**J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews maintenant :**

**foletagada : Je ne sais pas encore comment je posterais parce que je traduis plusieurs fictions du même auteur en même temps :) J'espère poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais de chaque fiction que je traduis.**

**mamaler78 : Siruis est bel et bien en vie et oui, la salle du désir se trouve au Département des Mystères.**

**Gaby : Je ne peux pas dire si l'Ordre du Phoenix sera bashing, ni aucunes des réactions de Siruis, Remus, les Weasleys, Dumbledore.. S'il n'y a pas de suspens, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à suivre une fiction non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Lucius fronça les sourcils, concerné, quand Harry se mit à vomir dans la bassine qu'il avait rapidement transfiguré. Il lui frotta doucement le dos en retenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

"Lucius en voici une surp ..." L'homme se figea à l'entrée de la salle en voyant la scène en face de lui. "Tout va bien?" demanda t-il en approchant.

"Harry as-tu besoin de quelque chose?" Demanda Lucius avec préoccupation quand Harry vomit de nouveau.

"Orge.. eau ... potion ... dans la malle," parvint à dire Harry entre deux nausées. L'homme claqua des doigts et ordonna à un elfe de maison de rapporter de l'eau tandis que Lucius enleva la malle de sa poche et l'agrandit en toute hâte pour prendre le flacon.

"Celui-là?" Lucius le tendit à Harry qui hocha la tête en le buvant rapidement. L'homme lui tendit l'eau d'orge**(1)** qu'Harry sirota lentement, les nausées s'arrêtèrent finalement et il retomba sur le torse de Lucius. Le blond enveloppa le corps de son petit amant pour le soutenir. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le verre disparaître quand il se détendit. "Viens, c'était une journée bien remplie, je vais t'aider." Lucius souleva Harry et l'emmena dans l'immense salon et il l'installa sur le canapé.

"Je vais bien Lucius, juste quelques nausées matinales.."**(2)** soupira le plus jeune avec lassitude en faisant tomber sa main sur la cuisse de Lucius qui s'était assis au bord du canapé pour passer doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû pensé à ça," dit Lucius, coupable.

"Il n'y avait aucun moyen de venir ici, à part de façon moldue, Lucius. Je vais bien, j'ai mangé avant notre départ, avec le recul ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée." répondit il avec un sourire. En quelques minutes, Harry s'endormit et Lucius leva la tête pour regarder son frère qui était assis silencieusement, les observant avec un sourcil levé. Bien qu'il ait un an de moins que son frère, Marcus semblait avoir très tôt pris la responsabilité de grand frère.

"Il faut m'expliquer" dit sèchement Marcus. "Parce que je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu 'nausées matinales'"

"Tu as bien entendu" soupira Lucius avant de tout expliquer.

"Lucius par Merlin tu ne fais jamais rien de facile, hein. De toutes les personnes pour qui tu pourrais avoir des sentiments, je n'aurais jamais pensé que.. " Soupira Marcus en se frottant le visage. "L'aimes-tu ?"

"Pas encore, mais je suis en train de le devenir," Lucius admis doucement.

"Et que dire de lui? Il est jeune Lucius, il n'a probablement jamais eu de longue relation avant, je ne veux pas te voir détruit quand.. S'il disparaît avec un autre." Les mots de Marcus ne firent pas broncher son frère, mais il sursauta quand une main se posa de nouveau sur sa cuisse.

"Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Lucius aussi. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été un enfant. Tout ce que je veux est avoir une famille heureuse, et je la veux avec Lucius. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire mais je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser ton frère." dit Harry d'une voix un peu rauque, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour qu'il puisse voir Marcus qui était un peu abasourdi. Lucius toutefois s'agita immédiatement, il aida Harry à s'asseoir et lui donna l'eau d'orge qu'il avait mis de côté sous un charme de refroidissement quand il s'était endormit. Harry prit quelques gorgées avec reconnaissance avant de soupirer.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Lucius avec inquiétude.

"Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, comme tu l'as dit la journée a été longue et c'était la première fois que je transplanais." Sourit Harry.

"La plupart des gens vomissent après la première fois, sans avoir de nausées" Marcus eut un petit rire. "Je suis Marcus Malefoy, au fait. Je m'excuse pour ce que tu as entendu, je suis juste inquiet pour mon frère," déclara Marcus un peu maladroitement.

"C'est bon, je comprends, je te demande juste de me donner une chance." dit timidement Harry.

«Je ne vois aucun mal à cela, après tout, tu portes ma nièce ou mon neveu, et tu es passé par beaucoup de difficultés pour assurer sa sécurité." acquiesça Marcus. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry." Marcus se leva et tendit sa main à Harry qui la serra doucement avec soulagement.

«C'est agréable de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai entendu Draco te mentionner une ou deux fois à l'école," admit Harry.

"Marcus est le vrai mystère des Malfoy, il garde tout pour lui et participe très peu aux rencontres officielles", gloussa Lucius. Harry dû se secouer mentalement pour sortir du brouillard dans lequel l'avait plongé le bruit inhabituel du rire de son amant.

"Je ne peux pas te blâmer, tous ces gens qui t'adulent tout en essayant d'attraper tout ce qu'ils peuvent de toi, et qui te trahissent dès que tu as le dos tourné. Non merci." Harry plissa le nez de dégoût.

"Toi et moi, nous allons très bien nous entendre Harry," sourit Marcus. Le brun aimait le changement d'humeur de Marcus. Avant, il était un peu intimidant, d'autant plus que Harry savait qu'il ne lui fait pas encore confiance pour ne pas briser le cœur de Lucius, mais le sourire de Marcus semblait briser la façade de glace et cela lui réchauffa considérablement le visage. Marcus et Lucius étaient semblables et différents à bien des égards : là où Lucius semblait froid et distant, Marcus semblait reclus, mais les deux avaient ce qu'Harry ne pouvait considérer que comme une supériorité, semblant venir du gène Malfoy, comme les cheveux blond. Cependant les yeux de Marcus étaient bruns au lieu du bleu argenté de Lucius et Draco. Il était également un peu plus frêle, plus mince par rapport à la carrure solide de Lucius.

"Je l'espère", répondit honnêtement Harry.

"As-tu envie de manger ? Tu étais très malade, tu as besoin d'autre chose que de l'eau dans l'estomac." Demanda Lucius en ramenant sans y penser une mèche des cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette douceur, il n'en n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Draco l'en avait empêché, ne voulant pas être l'objet de marques d'affection. Il y a longtemps, il avait voulu être réellement et physiquement proche de tout le monde, enfin de sa famille au sens large, avec tous ses membres.

"Quelque chose de léger serait bien," la voix douce de Harry le tira de ses pensées à temps pour voir Marcus demander à un elfe de maison de la soupe pour Harry.

"Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il n'y a plus eu de naissance chez les Malfoy, Gabriel était le dernier. Ce sera bien d'avoir à nouveau un bébé dans la famille." Dit Marcus, une fois assis sur son siège.

"Combien de Malfoy y a-t-il ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité en regardant les deux frères.

"Eh bien il y a Marcus et moi. Alexander, notre cousin du côté de notre père, et sa femme Victoria ont deux fils : le plus vieux, Darius, a 23ans et est marié à Lucien, et Gabriel a 11ans. Plus Draco et le petit qui arrive." Lucius se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire étonnamment juvénile.

"Comment peux-tu savoir le sexe du bébé ?" Demanda avec curiosité Harry à Lucius en lui prenant la main et en jouant avec distraitement, notant au passage que la main du blond était agréablement plus grande, forte et chaude que la sienne.

"je pense bien savoir si tu n'en as aucune idée, non pas que ce sera un choc." Sourit Lucius.

"Que veux tu dire ?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Il n'y a pas eu de filles nées Malfoy depuis près de trois siècles Harry." Répondit Lucius.

"Trois cents ans et aucune femme n'est née dans la famille ? Comment est-ce possible ?" Harry cligna des yeux.

"Il existe plusieurs théories différentes qui se transmettent dans la famille, personne ne sait réellement la vérité, nous savons seulement que seuls des mâles naissent dans la famille." répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules.

"Quelles sont ces théories ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il savait que, dans le monde moldu, il était statistiquement impossible pour une famille de se passer d'un sexe pendant si longtemps.

"Oh... euh... eh bien... il y a eu celle de l'oncle fou qui maudit son frère et sa belle-soeur pour qu'ils ne soient jamais en mesure d'avoir la fille qu'ils voulaient désespérément, et ça s'est transmis à la lignée." Commença Marcus.

"Puis il y a eu celle d'un ennemi de la famille maudissant les filles nées Malfoy, et, la famille ne voulant pas perdre d'enfants, ils ont trouvé un sort pour s'assurer qu'aucune fille ne naisse."

"Ou celle de Cassius Malfoy, un Maître des Potions qui, au cours d'une expérience, s'est trouvé recouvert d'une potion censée aider son couple à avoir un enfant mâle, et ça s'est transmis."

"Il y a aussi plus simplement la malédiction faisant que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir de fille"

"L'histoire de Lysandre Malfoy, enlevé et adopté par le sang par l'un de ses ennemis, le père biologique d'origine se serait sacrifié lors d'un puissant rituel pour maudire la famille Malfoy." **(3)**

"Ensuite, il y aurait juste l'idée de quelque chose de magique dans nos gènes qui nous empêcherait d'être en mesure d'enfanter une fille."

"Et enfin l'ancêtre fou, Samuel Malfoy, qui était paranoïaque et qui ne voulait pas que la fortune Malfoy soit dilapidée en dots données à chaque fois qu'une femme se marie, et qui donc veilla à ce qu'il n'y ait que des hommes à porter le nom et les gènes Malfoy." Finit Marcus après que Lucius et lui aient alterné pour raconter l'histoire.

"Donc, pour résumer, un accident, une malédiction ou une protection contre une malédiction ?" dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"En principe oui. Nous avons dépensé des centaines de milliers de galions au cours des siècles pour essayer de réparer ou comprendre ce qui arrive, mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien trouvé." Soupira Lucius.

"Alors le bébé a de fortes chances d'être un garçon," réfléchit Harry.

"Oui. A ce sujet, Marcus, peux-tu entrer en contact avec le meilleur guérisseur-pédiatre ici ?" demanda Lucius en se tournant vers son frère, frottant ses doigts contre ceux de Harry qui jouait encore avec.

"Bien sûr que je le ferai, et je ferai en sorte qu'il tienne bien compte du secret médical. Que... Que comptez-vous faire à propos de..." Hésita Marcus, ses yeux allant de Harry à Lucius, ne sachant s'il devait continuer.

"A propos de Narcissa ?" Devina le plus vieux par rapport à ce que son frère essayait de dire. Celui-ci hocha la tête, mais Lucius sentit également les doigts du plus jeune se serrer autour des siens.

"Robert Livingston a en sa possession mon dossier de divorce et toutes les preuves, il se tient prêt et attend mon autorisation. Dès que tu me prêtes une chouette je lui dis d'engager les poursuites." Répondit Lucius en serrant doucement la main de Harry, regardant son cadet dans les yeux.

"Merci Merlin. Alexandre s'apprêtait à l'empoisonner ce Noël si tu n'avais rien fait." Soupira de soulagement Marcus, en s'affaissant dans son siège avec un large sourire.

"Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait." Grogna Lucius. Il croisa le regard de Harry, et ajouta en souriant : "Alexandre est très fidèle à la famille, Narcissa et lui ont failli se sauter à la gorge chaque année depuis notre mariage, cela faisait des réunions de familles intéressantes."

"L'euphémisme du siècle" ricana Marcus. "Il l'a ensorcelé pour qu'elle ait des serpents à la place de ses cheveux lors d'une collecte parce qu'elle flirtait avec l'un des invités elle est restée coincée comme ça pendant trois mois."

"J'ai l'impression que Hermione et lui s'entendraient bien." Harry eut un petit rire sans vraiment y penser.

"Ton amie née-moldue ?" Demanda Lucius, la question présente dans la voix.

"Euh ouais. L'année dernière, nous avons fait un Groupe de Défense dans le dos d'Ombrage, elle nous a tous fait signer un papier sur lequel elle avait jeté un sort. Lorsqu'une fille nous a trahit à Ombrage, elle se promenait avec écrit 'CAFARD' en boutons sur le visage. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont pas encore réussi à le lui enlever." Ricana Harry.

"Elle paraît très intéressante." Marcus eut un petit rire.

"Elle a frappé Draco pendant leur troisième année." Ajouta Lucius. Harry lui jeta un regard hésitant, ne sachant pas comment réagir à propos d'Hermione, en particulier avec leur passé et les commentaires qui avaient été dit entre les deux groupes, mais Lucius avait l'air très amusé tandis que Marcus éclata de rire.

"Oh j'aurais aimé voir son visage !" Marcus manqua de s'étouffer dans un rire. "Pas besoin d'être très surpris, nous pouvons rire des choses amusantes, ou lorsque Draco se fait remettre à sa place. J'aime mon neveu, je mourrais pour lui, mais il a beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde réel." Expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard confus du plus jeune.

"Harry m'a informé que nous allions acheter toutes les affaires du bébé nous-mêmes et qu'il ne laissera pas un elfe de maison s'occuper de notre enfant." Sourit Lucius.

"Et bien je vais t'aimer de plus en plus Harry. Père et oncle Samian doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes à cause de Victoria, Lucien et toi." Dit Marcus très amusé. "Allez, le diner est servi." Il se mit debout avec grâce et avança vers la salle à manger en riant.

"Samian ?" Demanda Harry, en secouant la tête quand le blond se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. "Je suis seulement à dix semaines, je vois encore mes pieds" dit Harry, amusé, mais il prit les mains devant lui et se laissa tirer vers le haut.

"Samian était le frère de mon père. Alexandre, son fils, a épousé Victoria, qui est aussi détendue et chaleureuse que faire se peut. Et je pensais que nous pourrions avoir de la pratique avant d'atteindre le stade massage des pieds." Dit Lucius avant de se pencher pour appuyer un autre baiser sérieusement addictif sur les lèvres de Harry. Le souffle de celui-ci se coupa et il eut la brève pensée qu'il ne se remettrait jamais du choc électrique qui passait entre eux à chaque fois que les lèvres de Lucius touchaient les siennes. Harry se redressa et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour donner un peu plus de pression sur leurs lèvres.

"Le stade massage des pieds ?" Il sourit contre les lèvres de Lucius quand ils se séparèrent légèrement, fermant les yeux et soupirant quand les mains du plus vieux se posèrent tendrement sur la bosse de son ventre.

"Je pense que quand tes pieds et chevilles commenceront à te faire souffrir, vu tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de prendre du poids, je peux essayer de soulager ta douleur." Dit Lucius en haussant les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, mes chevilles me font déjà un peu mal, peut-être devrais-tu commencer à t'entraîner au massage des pieds." Dit Harry avec sérieux mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'amusement.

"Hm, vraiment ? Tu es seulement à dix semaines, même si ton ventre est plus gros que celui de Narcissa ou Victoria quand elles étaient enceinte de deux mois et demi.. Et tu es naturellement plus mince qu'elles." Songea Lucius en regardant d'en haut la bosse. "Mais tu es parfait comme tu es !" Dit il rapidement en voyant le sourcil levé d'Harry.

"Nous pourrons questionner le guérisseur à ce sujet quand nous le verrons." Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. "J'ai faim" ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

"Allez, Marcus a un elfe de maison qui cuisine mieux que ceux de Poudlard." Lucius posa sur les lèvres du brun un dernier baiser en s'attardant avant de prendre sa main et de le guider à travers la belle maison dont Harry n'a qu'entrevu le salon.

"J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas bécoté dans mon salon," grommela Marcus alors qu'ils marchaient à sa rencontre.

"Un Malfoy qui dit 'bécoter', Sirius et Ron ne vont jamais me croire," Harry secoua la tête quand il s'assit dans le siège que Lucius avait tiré pour lui, devant un bol qui semblait délicieux, et il sentit la soupe qui lui rappela que son estomac était vide.

* * *

**L'eau d'orge est une boisson qui est principalement bu en Angleterre, elle est très saine et savoureuse. Elle est composé d'orge, d'eau, de citrons et de sucre.**

**L'auteur a mis 'nausées matinales' pour donner un indice à Marcus, je pense.**

**Lysandre s'est faite enlevé par un ennemi qui l'a adopté dans un rituel qui lui donne le sang d'une autre famille, ici ennemi, et donc le père d'origine Malfoy aurait fait un rituel pour maudire la famille..**

**Réponses aux review :**

**Dadoumarine : Draco est vraiment le fils de Lucius, Narcissa a pris des potions pour s'en assurer. Je ne peux pas dire la réaction des autres mais je pense qu'ils sont surtout aveugle et en mode « mouton » avec Dumbledore.**

**Lys-Lys : Une béta me corrige tout à partir de maintenant, je vais lui demander de recorriger le premier bientôt.**

**Maxine92 : Merci !**

**77Hildegard : Je trouve aussi que Lucius est miam ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Je vous dois une petite explication : suite à ma paresse dans mes études et habitant chez mes parents, ils ont décidé de prendre mon pc pour .. Me motiver ? Enfin bref, j'avais déjà plus des trois quarts de traduit donc ça m'a un peu énervé, j'ai bossé et j'ai fini par récupérer mon pc pendant les week end seulement. J'ai déjà commencé à traduire le quatrième mais sinon je suis vraiment désolé. Réponses aux review en bas !**

* * *

_Cher Patmol, Lunard, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny,_

_OK, tout d'abord je suppose que je devrais vous dire de ne pas paniquer s'il vous plaît! Je suis parfaitement en sécurité là où je me trouve et j'y suis par choix. Si vous vérifiez la lettre avec des sorts détectant la contrainte et le mensonge, vous trouverez que c'est la vérité._

_Bien, donc je pense que maintenant vous savez que je ne suis pas chez les Dursley, vous comprendrez pourquoi il n'était pas sûr pour moi de rester là dans un petit moment. Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous inquiète, j'ai déjà essayé de vous écrire une lettre une centaine de fois mais je n'ai pas pu trouver la bonne façon de le dire. Donc je suis lâche à ce sujet et je vous l'envoie par lettre maintenant que je suis hors du pays._

_C'est parti. La nuit du Département des Mystères, je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez tous que Lucius Malfoy et moi avions couru à travers ce que Maugrey a appelé la Salle du Désir. Vous étiez tous tellement soulagé que vous m'aviez trouvé « à temps » et effacé les effets de la salle. Sauf que vous êtes arrivé trop tard. La salle nous fait agir selon nos désirs pour la personne dont nous sommes le plus attiré la prochaine fois que nous la voyons. Le plus drôle c'est que apparemment, Lucius et moi semblons nous... trouver mutuellement attrayant. Je vais épargner à Ron et Sirius les détails, mais ouais, la salle a fait son truc et nous avons passé les 45 minutes suivante là-bas._

_Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne vous ai rien dit, mais pendant que j'étais chez les Dursley … Je me suis senti bizarre … Non pas simplement différent. J'ai eu des soupçons quand j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées. Donc, je me suis faufilé à St-Mungo et j'ai vu un guérisseur pour le confirmer. Je suis enceint. Je ne pouvais certainement pas rester chez les Dursley vu comment ils me traitent, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque avec la grossesse. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai séjourné pendant un moment dans un hôtel où j'ai organisé mon esprit et chercher quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas venir à l'un d'entre vous à cause de Dumbledore, nous savons tous ce qu'il allait dire et faire, je crains de ne pas être de retour en Grande-Bretagne jusqu'à ce que le délai d'avortement soit dépassé, peut-être plus._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais un peu paniqué à l'hôtel quand Lucius est arrivé. Je sais ce que vous pensez de lui et ce que vous pensez savoir de lui. Mais il n'est pas celui qu'il montre. Et avant que quelqu'un ne suggère que je suis sous sorts ou potions, vérifiez la lettre. Lucius … Il veut vraiment le bébé, mais plus que ça, il veut sincèrement avoir une famille avec moi et le bébé. Vous savez tous ce que je ressens à propos de la famille, et Lucius … Je suis autorisé à le voir, celui derrière le masque, je pourrais facilement tomber amoureux de lui, je … je crois que je suis déjà tombé amoureux de lui._

_Vous avez probablement entendu, il a entamé une procédure de divorce avec Narcissa, et nous prenons les choses comme elles viennent pour être ensemble. Je sais que c'est un énorme choc, et il est injuste de ma part de vous le dire par lettre, mais je crains de n'avoir d'autre choix. S'il vous plaît, croyez moi quand je vous dis que je suis en sécurité et heureux. Lucius a contacté un guérisseur privé, nous avons une échographie prévu pour la semaine prochaine, je vous enverrai la photo. Il prend soin de moi et il se soucie vraiment de moi, alors s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît essayez de comprendre !_

_Je vous aime tous et vous me manquez, je suis désolé de vous l'avoir dit de cette façon._

_Avec beaucoup d'amour._

_Harry._

"Si tu fronces les sourcils plus profondément tu resteras coincé comme ça," la voix douce de Lucius attira l'attention d'Harry de la lettre qu'il avait relu. En levant les yeux, il sourit chaleureusement pour l'accueillir alors que le blond sortait sur le balcon où il était assis, profitant de la brise de soir et de la vue sur l'océan.

"J'ai écrit une lettre à tout le monde en expliquant ce qui s'est passé," dit Harry à Lucius.

"Marcus a dit que tu avais passé la plupart du temps où j'ai été absent à griffonner. Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à écrire?" Demanda Lucius concerné debout derrière Harry et frottant doucement ses épaules pour les libérer de la tension qui s'était noué en eux.

"Essayer d'exprimer la situation d'une manière pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas,» soupira Harry en baissant la tête vers l'avant et en fermant les yeux.

"Ils vont ... paniquer ... peu importe comment tu l'exprime», dit doucement Lucius.

"Je sais, mais je peux essayer de limiter un peu les dégâts, les assurer que je suis en sécurité et heureux, que tu n'es pas l'effrayant Lord Malfoy et que tu prends soin de moi. De toute façon, Ron et Sirius vont exploser, » gémit Harry en imaginant déjà leur réaction.

"Les différents entres les Malfoy et les Weasley durent depuis longtemps, l'aversion naturelle pour mon nom ne va pas aider la situation. Désolé," répondit Lucius en se penchant pour brosser un baiser sur le cou de Harry.

"Ce n'est pas exactement de ta faute même si tu n'as pas arrangé les choses en cours de route," Harry regarda ostensiblement Lucius qui a eu la décence de regarder penaud. "Sais-tu seulement pourquoi vos familles ne s'entendent pas? Parce que Ron ne sait pas," demanda Harry avec curiosité en posant sa main sur celle de Lucius.

«Pour être honnête, aucun de nous ne s'en souvient. Il y a eu quelque chose comme un contrat de mariage, une bague de famille et une affaire. Cela a été transmis de génération en génération pour qu'il existe toujours une aversion entre nos familles", dit Marcus alors qu'il sortit sur le balcon avec un plateau et une couverture sur l'épaule. Il posa le plateau sur la table et tendit la couverture à Harry. "Les nuits refroidissent rapidement avec la mer à proximité».

"Je te remercie. Alors vous continuez une querelle dont personne ne se souvient de la cause ?" Fronça les sourcils Harry en les regardant pendant que Marcus s'asseyait et versait à chacun une tasse de thé.

«Les familles de sang pur ont rarement de bon sens », renifla Marcus faisant rire Harry quand Lucius se déplaça derrière lui en roulant des yeux à son frère.

"Les querelles sont quelque chose que le monde pur-sang a du mal à lâcher. Les Weasley ne pratiquent pas les anciennes traditions, ils ne sont pas 'fiers' de leur sang pur même s'ils gardent les querelles," souligna Lucius.

"Aussi la plupart des sangs-purs n'aime pas les Weasley en raison du fait qu'ils ont été en mesure d'avoir autant d'enfants», a ajouté Marcus passer les tasses.

"Autant?" Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

"C'est censé être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que quand la mère ou le porteur porte le bébé, ils leur fournissent grâce à un filet magique qui crée le cœur magique. Les Cracmols naissent lorsque cette connexion est endommagée, défectueuse ou simplement pas faite. A cause de ça, il semble que ne ne soyons pas en mesure d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, trois est généralement le plus grand nombre d'enfants qu'une personne magique peut avoir. Même les né-moldus et les sang-mêlé y sont inclus. Donc tu peux voir pourquoi il y a une certaine jalousie à l'égard de la famille Weasley. » expliqua Marcus. Les deux frères restèrent assis en silence pour permettre à Harry d'absorber l'information. Il réfléchit, il n'avait jamais remarqué combien d'enfants d'une même famille il y avait à Poudlard, seulement un ou deux maximum par parents.

"Hein, donc une partie de comment tu es avec Mr Weasley, c'est parce que tu es jaloux qu'ils aient été en mesure d'avoir autant d'enfants», a déclaré Harry plutôt que demandé. Lucius s'est étouffé avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre tandis que Marcus a commencé à ricaner.

"Oh, il est brutal!" dit-il en atteignant Lucius pour lui donner des claques dans le dos.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça sorte aussi dur que ça ...» grimaça Harry.

"C'est bon tu as raison. J'étais jaloux du fait qu'ils avaient l'une des choses que je voulais plus que tout,» soupira Lucius. Se mordant les lèvres, Harry se pencha et posa sa main sur le dessus de celle de Lucius.

"Eh bien tu es sur le chemin de le faire maintenant," bailla Marcus.

«Qui est ironique maintenant", demanda Lucius en levant les yeux sur son frère pour ruiner le moment pendant qu'il lia leurs doigts.

"Eh bien toi. Et sur cette note, je suis entré en contact avec le Guérisseur Samuel, il travaille à l'hôpital sur l'île principale à environ quatre-vingts miles**(1)** d'ici. Il va transplaner dans la zone de sécurité de l'île d'à côté où l'un de nous va pouvoir le rencontrer et l'amener ici », leur a dit Marcus.

"Pendant que j'étais avec Robert je lui ai fait établir un contrat de confidentialité que nous pourrons faire signer au guérisseur avant de lui faire savoir qui est son patient," ajouta Lucius.

«Quand vient-il?" Demanda Harry, mettant la couverture sur ses jambes.

«Mardi prochain," sourit Marcus.

"Cinq jours," soupira Lucius. Harry rit joyeusement à l'ardeur dans les yeux de son amant et sur son visage.

"Oh arrête de faire la moue, j'ai du faire clignoter le nom Malfoy devant lui pour l'avoir en moins de deux semaines," renifla Marcus. "Mis à part le contrat, comment ça s'est passé avec M. Livingston?"

Harry resserra ses doigts autour de Lucius avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, attirant l'attention du blond. Il grimaça légèrement et détourna le regard vers sa tasse. Il sursauta légèrement par conséquent, lorsque les lèvres de Lucius se posèrent sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue et enfin, quand il se retourna pour répondre aux yeux bleus argentés, Lucius posa immédiatement sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser doucement, prenant son visage pour qu'il puisse caresser le long de sa mâchoire de son pouce, ce qui le fit se fondre contre le blond.

Quand ils furent séparés, ils remarquèrent que Marcus était ostensiblement concentré sur la lecture de son livre, mais ses yeux bruns avaient un éclat d'humour en eux et Harry jurerait avoir vu le coin de sa bouche tremblé légèrement.

"Ah bon, vous avez terminé de baver sur l'autre," dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

"Ah, ne sois pas jaloux, mon frère», sourit Lucius.

"Jaloux de quoi? Alors que Harry est très attrayant, il a clairement un goût terrible", dit Marcus en faisant un sourire de requin.

"Oo méchant!" se mit à rire Harry à l'expression sur le visage de Lucius.

«Tu es bien cruel petit frère», grogna Lucius tirant sa chaise plus près de Harry pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir en se tenant par la main plus facilement. Harry rougit légèrement, il allait devenir accroc à la sensation de la main de Lucius enveloppé chaudement autour de la sienne, comme dans le Département des Mystères.

"C'est mon travail, tu es assez égoïste comme ça," renifla Marcus. "Maintenant, comment ça s'est passé avec l'avocat?"

«Ça s'est bien passé, Robert m'a presque baisé la main à la minute où je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait enfin se déplacer pour le divorce. Il a monté un dossier de l'ensemble des preuves pour un divorce complet, elle ne va rien avoir. Même pas la dot que son père avait placé sur l'arrangement de notre mariage, et elle devra même payer des réparations. Son infidélité et son mépris pour Draco veulent dire que je vais obtenir la garde complète de Draco," leur dit Lucius. «Elle devrait recevoir la notification d'une minute à l'autre».

«Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda doucement Harry en frottant son pouce sur le dessus de la main de Lucius.

«Je suis soulagé ... Ça fait du bien de finalement signer ces papiers et de savoir qu'elle va disparaître de ma vie. Pour de bon," sourit largement Lucius." Et j'ai un avenir et une famille qui m'attend», il sourit à Harry qui sourit timidement en retour.

"Merci Merlin," soupira Marcus en s'effondrant dans son siège. «Après si longtemps, je pensais que je ne verrais jamais ce jour.»

"Je vais retourner en Grande-Bretagne demain. Draco est resté avec les Zabini pendant que je t'ai cherché. Je veux lui parler et lui expliquer tout moi-même avant que Narcissa puisse planter ses griffes dedans, " dit il à Harry qui hocha simplement la tête.

«Je comprends Lucius,» dit Harry. "Comment ... comment penses-tu qu'il va le prendre, nous avons une histoire presque aussi mauvaise que Sirius et toi," demanda Harry avec incertitude.

"Pour commencer, il ne va pas bien le prendre. Je peux imaginer qu'il va avoir une crise de colère avec des cris et hurlements d'accusations. Je pense aussi qu'il va dire des choses sur toi qui vont m'énerver et je vais probablement crier aussi. Après j'espère que nous allons avoir une conversation adulte à ce sujet, je ferais remarquer que vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment, et si nous deux pouvons passer notre histoire alors vous pouvez tout les deux. J'espère que son désir d'avoir un frère et sa .. Connaissance sur mon mariage avec Nacissa ainsi que son aversion pour elle va nous donner une chance », dévida Lucius en regardant la mer.

"Cela peut prendre quelques semaines pour qu'il revienne à la raison, mais je suis à peu près sûr que, aussi pétulant et égoïste qu'il puisse être, quand il verra que c'est ce que Lucius veut vraiment, il va réfléchir. Et comme le dit Lucius, il y a l'attrait d'un petit frère, "a ajouté Marcus avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit aussi facile que possible", a promis Harry.

"Non, tu seras civil et ne le contrarie pas mais s'il fait ou dit quelque chose alors ne te laisse pas marcher dessus simplement à cause de moi», dit Lucius fermement.

"Je ne veux pas faire empirer les choses, ni même les rendre plus difficile», a fait valoir Harry.

"Si Draco prend une attitude austère ce n'est pas ta faute, et ni celle de la situation. Harry tu m'as donné une chance, nous avons un enfant ensemble, ce n'est pas une raison pour laquelle tu dois te sentir coupable » se tourna complètement Lucius vers Harry, ses yeux sérieux pendant qu'il parlait.

"Tu es la raison pour laquelle mon frère s'est enfin débarrassé de cette voleuse d'or, infidèle, salope et mégère de femme, crois moi, tu n'as vraiment rien fait de mal. Je crois que ce qu'il essaie de te dire c'est que quand Draco commencera à comprendre, il va probablement venir ici, il est également susceptible d'adopter une mauvaise attitude envers toi et si tu te laisses marcher dessus pour rendre la situation plus 'facile', mon neveu est susceptible de te sauter à la gorge, "dit fermement Marcus. Harry regarda leurs visages graves et hocha lentement la tête.

"D'accord, je serai civil et ne le contrarierai pas, mais ne lui permettrai pas de prendre une mauvaise attitude envers moi,"sourit légèrement Harry aux deux.

«Bon, maintenant, allez," se leva Lucius et tendit les mains vers Harry.

«Où allons-nous?" Demanda Harry confus, mais plaça sa main dans celles de Lucius de toute façon, lui permettant de le tirer sur ses pieds.

«Nous allons faire une promenade sur la plage avant le souper», Lucius lia leurs doigts et tira Harry vers les marches menant sur le côté du balcon.

"Une promenade sur la plage ... Je n'ai jamais été à la plage avant," dit Harry pensivement.

"Quoi? Jamais? Mais qu'en est-il lorsque tu étais plus jeune?" Demanda Lucius avec un froncement de sourcils pendant qu'ils ont fait leur chemin dans les escaliers.

«Euh ... Mes 'parents' et moi n'avons jamais été proches. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi avec eux et je n'avais pas envie d'être là après que je l'ai compris. Ils me laissaient chez les voisins quand ils partaient en vacances,» admit Harry tranquillement .

«Il y a beaucoup plus que ce que tu me dis n'est ce pas Harry ?" Dit Lucius en regardant Harry intensément.

"Oui. Et peut-être que je t'en dirais plus à ce sujet dans l'avenir. Mais pour le moment je veux me concentrer sur le bébé, et toi et moi. Notre famille," testa les mots Harry, et sentit une boule chaleureuse dans sa poitrine à leur sonorité.

"Je veux savoir Harry, de sorte qu'ils puissent être punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, et ils seront punis pour cela. Mais tu as raison, la chose la plus importante maintenant est de se concentrer sur nous trois», Lucius a commencé à sourire à nouveau.

"J'aime ton sourire," soupira Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Rougissant, il se couvrit la bouche avec un gémissement gêné.

"Vraiment?" Lucius s'arrêta sur le palier en dessous de celui du brun de sorte qu'ils soient maintenant face à face.

«Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça à voix haute," Harry se couvrit les yeux.

"Je suis content que tu l'aies fait, je vais m'assurer de sourire plus souvent. Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça avant, je te remercie», Lucius tira les mains de Harry de son visage, appuyant rapidement sur ses lèvres dès qu'il le put. La langue du blond pénétra dans la bouche du plus jeune, ses mains en coupe tendrement sur la petite bosse de l'estomac, tandis qu'Harry enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Les baisers de Lucius se firent affamés quand il goûta Harry, la saveur l'ayant hanté.

"Wow," souffla Harry contre les lèvres de Lucius quand ils se séparèrent, puis il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Lucius, se délectant de la façon dont ils étaient doux et soyeux.

«Ça, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer » soupira le blond en appuyant de légers baisers sur les lèvres gonflées de son amant.

"Bien," sourit Harry en se léchant les lèvres avant d'embrasser profondément Lucius de nouveau.

"Bien?" Demanda Lucius, fouinant derrière l'oreille d'Harry une fois qu'ils furent détachés. Le brun se souvint de la dernière fois que sa peau avait été léchée comme ça, le souvenir lui donna une respiration haletante et ses doigts empoignèrent les cheveux du blond.

"Très bien," parvint-il à dire. "Parce que je ne veux pas que tu en aies assez de m'embrasser»,

"C'est bien," Lucius embrassa Harry longuement, s'écartant à contrecœur.

«C'est tellement beau ici,» soupira Harry pendant qu'ils firent leur chemin le long de la plage qui, d'après ce que lui a dit Lucius, est la propriété privée de Marcus.

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Nous pourrions avoir à passer un moment ici, je ne veux pas tu sois coincé à un endroit que tu n'aimes pas,» dit Lucius concerné.

"Cela ne va pas gêner Marcus? Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui," fronça les sourcils Harry.

"Harry, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, Marcus veut faire tout ce qu'il peut pour nous aider, y compris en nous donnant une chambre ou deux dans sa maison, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous marcher dessus en plus »dit Lucius amusé. "En plus de cela, il t'aime»,

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire, levant les yeux vers les clapotis des vagues contre la plage loin d'eux.

"Vraiment. Nous allons devoir passer un certain temps ici, j'ai oublié combien il est agréable d'être ici», soupira Lucius en fermant les yeux paisiblement.

«Tu as bien dit qu'il y a un village à proximité?" Demanda Harry après quelques instants de silence confortable.

«Oui, peut-être que nous pouvons y aller pour souper demain, il y a un charmant petit restaurant là-bas. J'aurai besoin d'une bonne dose d'espoir " grimaça légèrement Lucius.

"Es-tu inquiet?" demanda doucement Harry.

«Pas inquiet, mais je n'ai pas hâte d'écouter ses arguments, il va bouder, je le sais. L'égoïsme de Draco use rapidement mon tempérament et mes nerfs», soupira t-il.

«Tu sais qu'il fait ça sans doute pour attirer ton attention. Si tu n'étais pas autorisé à être près de lui pendant si longtemps, et comme Narcissa ne lui a manifestement pas donné l'attention suffisante, il pourrait probablement agir d'une manière qui fera que tu lui portes attention. Il peut être enfantin, mais c'est logique», suggéra le brun. Lucius resta silencieux pendant quelques instants donc il suivit son exemple en profitant simplement de la plage de sable doré, de l'eau turquoise et des belles sonorités qui les entouraient.

"C'est logique, je n'ai jamais pensé de cette façon. Merci, je vais garder cela à l'esprit quand je lui parlerai demain," la voix de Lucius était pensive et lourde quand il a enfin parlé.

"Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mais il se soucie vraiment de toi et je t'aime beaucoup, rappelles-t'en quand tu lui parleras,» répondit-il en serrant la main de son compagnon."Oh j'ai oublié de le mentionner, le Guérisseur à qui j'ai parlé à St Mangouste m'a donné un plan diététique," se rappela soudain Harry.

"Un plan diététique pour quoi faire? Y a t-il quelque chose de mal?" Demanda Lucius concerné.

"Non, pas vraiment. Il a dit que les grossesses mâles sont un peu plus instables que celles des femmes, pour les premiers mois du moins parce que nos corps ne sont pas naturellement fait pour porter des enfants. L'alimentation est juste une précaution que l'on peut choisir pour être en aussi bonne santé que possible tout en portant le bébé, "expliqua Harry.

"Je vais le donner aux elfes de maison. Je ... euh Harry puis-je demander, et ne crois pas que je fais pression sur toi ou quoi que ce soit, et si tu ne veux pas que je comprends, et je ne m'attends pas ... parce que je pense que nous devons attendre ce moment et lui donner un peu de temps mais je veux, je veux dire que je voudrais ... "

"Lucius, demande moi ce que tu essaies de me demander, tes paroles n'ont aucun sens,"se mit à rire Harry, amusé, décidant de prendre pitié de Lucius alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus troublé.

«Je ... Ça ne te dérange pas si nous partageons un lit? Je voudrais juste être capable de dormir à côté de toi, pour pouvoir t'avoir dans mes bras quand nous allons dormir et nous réveiller le matin. Pour être plus proche de toi », demanda Lucius incertain. Harry avait envie de rire sur la façon dont normalement Malfoy était assuré, et puis il se souvint de ce que Lucius lui avait dit plus tôt à propos de Narcissa, qui a demandé une pièce séparée après leur nuit de noces.

«Je veux bien," dit-il simplement à la place. "Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit d'avoir ma propre chambre," Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour lui donna chaud au cœur et le brisa en même temps. S'il devait jamais voir Narcissa Malfoy, qui sera bientôt Black, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en sortirait indemne.

Comme Lucius et lui retournaient à la maison, il envisagea de savoir s'il pouvait convaincre Sirius, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus envie de castrer Lucius - peut-être regarder dans les sorts de protection pourrait être une bonne idée, il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre cette partie de Lucius - de renier Narcissa en tant que Black. Oui cela pourrait fonctionner, cela conviendrait pour la femme qui est clairement obsédé par son image et son apparence. Et également se pencher sur quelques uns des sortilèges les plus sournois qu'il pourrait utiliser sur la femme, il était sûr que s'il expliquait tout à Hermione, elle l'aiderait.

"Tu as l'air incroyablement concentré, que se passe t-il dans ta tête ?" Demanda Lucius un peu inquiet car ils avaient atteint le balcon sans qu'Harry ne semble vraiment au courant de l'endroit où ils allaient. Bien que la confiance évidente qu'il plaçait en lui le réchauffait.

"Oh rien de vraiment … d'important, je réfléchis juste," Harry sourit gentiment Lucius qui se détendit visiblement.

"Aller j'ai le temps de te montrer la maison avant le souper», Lucius se dirigea vers la maison, pas au courant de la lettre qu'Harry était mentalement en train d'écrire dans le fond de son esprit.

* * *

**(1) :** 80 miles font environ 130 km, exactement 128,7.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Stormtrooper2 : Je ne peux pas dire si Harry attend des jumeaux ou non, mais par contre je peux dire que l'on verra la réaction de Draco ! Moi aussi j'adore Marcus, il est sympa et n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense !**

**X1: Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si elle a l'intention de finir ses fictions mais elle a récemment mis à jour la dernière fiction qu'elle avait mise à jour (je ne sais pas si ça un sens ..) donc je l'espère.**

**Angeleye : Je vais te dire une chose, Lucius le devient encore plus ! Mais en revenant un peu plus vers son caractère d'origine.**

**Sasu-Hime : Merci, il y aura la réaction à la lettre de ce chapitre des Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hermione etc ainsi que de Draco. **

**gmandra : Merci ! La réaction de l'ordre et Draco au prochain chapitre !**

Voilà ! A la prochaine !


	4. AN

Je suis tellement désolé ! Je m'en veux, parce que je me suis dis que je terminerai ma traduction et je ferrai plaisir à pleins de personnes en traduisant une fiction d'un auteur absolument époustouflant ! Mais ma mère en a décidé autrement. Celle ci m'a prévenu ce matin qu'elle allait vendre mon ordinateur.. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que je suis pas assez centré sur mes études etc etc. Donc, même si je suis majeure, je reste sous la loi de mes parents. Je pourrais toujours continuer à lire des fictions sur mon portable mais je ne peux plus publier.. J'ai une semaine avant qu'elle ne me le prenne. (Je pleurs d'avance sa perte croyez moi.) Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un était intéressé à reprendre la traduction pour que je le marque dans le résumé ..

Voilà, c'est tout et encore tellement désolé !


End file.
